No Bento For You
by WriterMNP
Summary: Una sola oración, podía cambiar el destino de cualquiera. En esto caso, para Shintaro Kisaragi, quien debía sentirse agradecido por que no hubiera Bento para él. De haber sido lo contrario, no hubiese probado el sazón que solo Shuuko sabia hacer. [ Shintaro x Fem!Kano ] [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project / MekakuCity Actors no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos van para Jin ( Shizen no Teki-P) y sus derivados. Lo único perteneciente aquí a mi nombre es el escrito.

One-shot hecho sin fines de lucro. De un fan para los fans.

* * *

 _ **No hay Bento para ti.  
Por: **_Kleime-Black  
 _One-shot [ 1,6003 palabras, contando todo]  
_ _ **Pareja:**_ _Shintaro x Fem!Kano_

* * *

 __Si había algo que odiase Shintaro que no fuese el insoportable calor ó las burlas de Ene, era que se olvidaban de él.  
Ósea, estaba bien que le dijeran virgen y esas cosas, ¡Muy bien! Pero eso sí, que se olvidaran de él por completo llegaba a un nivel inexplicable de enfado en él. Uno que solo Ayano había podido conocer antes de que el Verano llegara y con ello la tragedia. Pero no venimos a hablar de esto, si no, de esa insignificante frase que ahora le tenía el enfado hasta la cabeza.

 _ **"No hay Bento para ti. ~ "**_

El caso era el siguiente:  
El grupo de jóvenes de ojos rojos habían decidido salir a un día de campo, y entonces, habían preparado de todo. Desde platillos y lugares donde pasar un cálido día en compañía mutua. Como sea, Shintaro no había querido ir, pero al final acepto. ¿Y para que? Para que en cuanto pidiera esa fabulosa comida hecha por Kido, todos le contestaran con facilidad un "No hay Bento para ti".  
Y justo ahora se arrepentía de haber a esas mierdas cuales ni siquiera entendía el motivo.

— Odio esta temporada… —

Aquella frase salió de los labios del pelinegro, fijando su mirada en los demás miembros de la brigada, quienes comentaban cosas al azar y reían sin parar. ¡Hasta el mismo Konoha estaba riendo! Y eso pasaba sin su presencia…  
Dios, ¿Tan mala suerte tenía?

— Creo que… mejor me voy a casa…—

Dijo con serenidad el joven de 18 años, mientras se levantaba de aquella banca donde se encontraba sentado y se daba la media vuelta, para luego dar un respingo al encontrarse a esa jovencita rubia de sonrisa gatuna.  
Dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que la rubia riera por su acto.

— ¡¿D-Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?! — Preguntó alterado, mientras que la chica rubia sonreía con esa sonrisa tan característica de los Kano.  
— No lo sé… Tal vez desde que te alejastes de nosotros, Ki-sa-ra-gi-ku~n. – La divertida voz de Shuuko ponía a Shintaro con unos nervios indescriptibles. Este último pasó una mano por su frente, pues como era respectivo de él, comenzó a sudar frío con la sola presencia de la chica.

La Kano le invito a sentarse nuevamente, el aceptando sin chistar. Se colocaron en la banca bajo el árbol de cerezo, el cual, apenas y traía nuevas florecillas rosas como comúnmente hacia. La vista de ambos se posó en todas las acciones de sus compañeros de base.  
Reían, aplaudían, comentaban muchas cosas con alegría. Era una envidia para el Kisaragi no tener el suficiente valor para ir y estar con ellos.

— ¿Estas enojado? — Preguntó con curiosidad evidente Shuuko, mientras observaba al pelinegro al lado suyo.  
— No…—  
— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí sentado, como si no los conocieras? —

Suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer los dos rubios de apariencia "casualmente" idéntica eran unos insistentes de primera.

— Se olvidaron de mí. — Confeso, mientras se colocaba uno de sus típicos audífonos en su oreja. Para su suerte, Ene no estaba en su móvil en esos momentos.  
— ¡Moh~! Eso es cruel —

Infló sus mejillas con un enojo evidentemente falso, pero eso le hacía ver tierna. El chico tuvo que apartar la mirada de la chica para que no viese su leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Aunque… Supongo que me hicieron un favor. ~— Eso captó la atención del chico sin poder aparente, haciendo que un poco nervioso voltease a ver a la chica.  
Esta estaba revisando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y al momento que reviso uno que era un poco más extenso que los demás, una sonrisita decoro su rostro.

— ¡Papara~m! — Dijo alegre la chiquilla, mientras extendia en sus brazos un traste típico donde se suele llevar los Bentos. Este era decorado con un pañuelo blanco con bolitas rosas. Shintaro no evito dudar en la chica, que aun por más que le gustara, no debía confiarse tanto.  
—… ¿Q-Qué es eso?... —  
— ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué lento eres, Kisaragi-kun! Es obvio que es un Bento ~ —  
—… ¿P-Para mí? —

Comentó nervioso el chico mientras recibía el trastecito en sus manos, Shuuko asintiendo ante la pregunta. El de cabellos azabaches desato aquel pañuelo poco a poco, dudoso por lo que se encontrara dentro. Después retiro la tapa, dejando ver un exquisito Bento al sazón de la Familia Kano. Con tan solo oler ese rico aroma que desprendía la comida, Shintaro supo que podía confiar en esa comida.  
Tomo con manos temblorosas los palillos que estaban enredados en una servilleta, para tomar un sushi que era parte del sencillo platillo frente a él.  
"Kanoko" viendo con entusiasmo la escena.

En cuanto su lengua comenzó a saborear aquel pedazo de Sushi, las papilas gustativas bailaron como en un festival, sin creerse que aquello fuese más rico que la mismísima comida de la Líder.

— ¡E-Esto…! — No termino su frase, pues con rapidez llevo otro bocadillo a su cavidad bucal, y así lo hizo rápidamente, varias veces. La rubia sonrió, llevando una mano a su pecho tras el alivio por el comentario del chico.  
— Me alegra que te haya gustado. —

Y lo vio ahí, comiendo mientras ella sonreía con ternura. Shintaro podía tener carácter maduro, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, era igual a un niño de preescolar.

No paso mucho tiempo en cuanto el Kisaragi mayor termino la camida, sintiéndose satisfecho y olvidando por completo su enojo a sus compañeros de la base.

— No sabía que cocinabas tan bien, Shuuko. — La "Gata" sonrió tímidamente, llevando su mano hasta su cabeza.  
— Bueno, tras el incidente con mi madre, tuve que aprender a cocinar y todo eso, Kehehe ~ —

Shintaro la observo con una leve sonrisa, llevando su vista al cielo teñido de un alegre azul, y decorado por esas nubes de apariencia algodonosa.

— Hey, Kisaragi-kun ~ —

El nombrado volteo, encontrándose muy pero muy cerca a la chica de ojos dorados. De un momento a otro, sus nervios volvieron, y se alejo con rapidez de su contraria.

— ¡¿S-Sí?! — Sus nervios aumentaron al ver a su compañera acercarse.  
— Tienes un poco de comida…— La chica hablo con calma, mientras quedaba encima del chico. Algo muy vulgar para estar en un parque, pero le valía un comino. — Aquí… —

Shintaro dirigió su vista a donde el dedo índice de Shuuko había indicado, sin embargo, no había nada. Abrió la boca para que las palabras con tartamudeos salieran, sin embargo, los carnosos labios de Shuuko Kano y sus labios se juntaron, en un beso cálido. Sus orbes se abrieron tal como los platos. El beso fue corto, pero lo suficiente largo como para que Shuuko se sintiera satisfecha por su acción.

— Ah~… Qué repentino. —

Con sus finas manos tomo el rostro del chico pelinegro, quien estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas al límite y un rostro en plan "Me ha besado". Sus ojos miraron fijamente los ojos de su contrario, y de un momento a otro, los orbes dorados de la chica cambiaron a un rojo intenso.  
Su poder se había activado.

— _Olvidar…_ —

Shintaro tuvo la mirada perdida por unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para que la chica soltase su rostro y se colocara bien su capucha, saliendo de la escena y dejando a Shintaro solo en aquella banca.  
Los recuerdos que tuvo con ella desde que se conocieron fueron borrados, y solo quedaba una sombra distorsionada en sus recuerdos.  
Tras llegar en sí, Shintaro sacudió su cabeza confundido. No entendía el porqué un repentino dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente.

— ¡Oye, Hermano~! — La voz alegre de su hermana menor capto su atención, quien venía corriendo con algo de desesperación.  
— Momo… — Dijo al ver como su hermana llegaba y tomaba su pecho, pues la falta de aire se le hacía presente.  
— ¡Wah! — Grito la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, para después ver a su hermano con una sonrisa. — Los chicos quieren que vayamos todos al Zoologico de aquí, pero no podemos ir sin ti. ¡Vamos, hermanito! —

Shintaro, sin replicar, fue detrás de su hermana quien iba alegremente corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros del Mekakushi. Aunque, algo fue raro ese día… al menos para él.  
Qué una persona -cual no distinguía si era hombre o mujer a causa de una capucha negra que le cubría- desconocida le había saludado desde lejos, con una sonrisa en labios. Él, para no ser mal educado, devolvió el saludo, para después llegar con los chicos y que todos se retirasen de aquel lugar, hablando de miles de cosas donde incluían a Shintaro.

Shuuko los observo irse oculta desde aquel gran árbol, con una sonrisa triste decorando su pálido rostro.

— Supongo que aún no es momento para que te cuente la tragedia, Shin-kun…—

Y tras esas palabras, la chica comenzó a caminar dirección opuesta donde el MekaMeka había ido, ocultando su rostro con su capucha y comenzando a tararear una canción que había escuchado por la radio esa mañana.

" _Be-Bop…"_

* * *

 **Bueno, este One-shot salió así como si nada. Me gusta esta pareja, cabe decir.  
Ejhem…  
Posiblemente haga una historia ShinKano, donde será un tanto paralelo a este escrito. Ya que… bueno, hay cosas ciertas y otras que solo salieron para completar el One-shot xd perdonen las faltas de ortografía.  
¿Alguien más ama a Shuuko? *cocoro gay*  
En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! c:**

\- Black.


End file.
